Leon Taylor
|last= |cause=''series end'' |portrayer= }} Leon Taylor is a fellow student in Mendenham and hero in second series of Hex with Ella Dee and Thelma Bates. He becomes the love interest of Ella and gets pulled into the world of the supernatural by Thelma in order to save Ella's life. Character Biography Series One He was one of the popular kids in Mendenham, along with his roommate Troy and other friends Gemma and Roxanne Davenport. He is introduced as something of a class clown and braggart, and in some ways a jerk. After he frightens Cassie at a party and prompts her to use her powers to defend herself, he nearly becomes her first victim when she attempts to get revenge on him by lightning a hanging mobile over his desk on fire. Series Two He later becomes a hero along with Ella and Thelma against Malachi.He becomes the love interest of Ella and gets pulled into the world of supernatural by Thelma in order to save Ella's life.Ella tries to devise a new strategy while Thelma tries to deal with her deep sense of loss, but Ella loses her edge as she feels herself falling for Leon.Ella rapidly ages as she is stripped of her powers, but after Leon is brought in on her secret and is granted the power to see Thelma, he helps to revive her using the Volta. A friend of Leon's who helped him get Ella out of the hospital (where she was cared for by Azazeal's lover Perie the Faerie) is tortured by Azazeal and the now teenaged Malachi, who kills him out of pity.Ella kills Jez and makes it look like suicide, precipitated by the revelation that he was having an affair with a student, which deeply affects Roxanne, who felt responsible because she had seduced him,after all avoid the feeling of loneliness and Roxanne Leon begs her to forgive you and you can still be friends, but he refuses and says that they will never again be able to be friends because she humiliated him first before the whole school.Mephistopheles betrays the cause of evil by helping Ella save Leon, who he feels did not need to die, and is subsequently punished and has his eyes removed. Fooled by the false mark, Leon kills Tom, but by doing so, he achieves his greatest desire (not being inferior to Ella) and becomes an incubus of Malachi's.Leon almost kills Ella with knowledge gained from the Book of Orokiah, but Thelma helps to save her. Ella returns to Medenham Hall where she confesses her love for Leon as she lies dying under the watchful eyes of Thelma.Rejected by Hell, Mephistopheles convinces Leon to return, where he saves Ella by cauterizing her wound.The school is set ablaze and Thelma, Ella, and Leon escape from it to a field somewhere. Powers and Abilites Leon's only ability was given to him from having drank some of Ella's potion which allows the drinker to see ghosts. He was temporarily an incubus in Malachi's thrall until being cured by Thelma, and so had enhanced strength in this condition. See Also Category:Series One Main Characters Category:Alive